


Mountain daughter

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bearded Dwarf Women, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Narvi, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Romance, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Celebrimbor and narvi have a moment together





	Mountain daughter

Today was just a day when Narvi and Celebrimbor relaxed together. They had just enjoyed a nice pot of tea in her home, and no one would find that anywhere strange now after over twenty-five years of being co-workers. 

“I still feel like a idiot for that I was not able to realize your actual gender until that we had started to work together,” Celebrimbor said, and Narvi stopped in the middle of pouring up more tea for him. 

“Do you mean about the beard? Or the time when I took off my tunic in the forge because it had been strained by sweat? Well, then you know how we Stone Children feels about you Elves before spotting that the females are not really dressed to hide their bosom well in layers of clothing.”

For some reason, Celebrimbor tried to hide his embarrassment by drowning down the whole cup in one go. But Narvi grinned, she knew how to tease her Elven lover after so many years together.

“Admit it, you are drawn to ladies with  ** _a fuller figure_ ** than those of your own race,” Narvi smiled, slightly moving herself so he got a full view of her wide hips and bosom under her colourful dress.

Actually, Celebrimbor had more or less been enchanted by her already from the first look, and for many good reasons. Narvi was a stunning beauty by the standards of her race, but for him, it had been her colours that first stole his attention; 

Her skin tone was darker than anything else he had seen, which made her white-blonde hair become even brighter in colour. But it was the eyes, those bright green eyes which left s such deep impression on him. 

“....yes,” he finally answered in a quiet voice, still somewhat distracted by her indirect seduction. All the better, Narvi thought for herself as she kissed his forehead. 

Tonight was going to be so pleasant, for sure. 

Celebrimbor knew that no one could match Narvi, his mountain daughter as he called her as a nickname, and felt pride over that he had found love in her. Once he had been ashamed over that he felt attracted to the Stone Children of Aulë, but with her he felt no such feelings. Only tenderness, love and hope for the future despite that she would not live forever like him. 


End file.
